A Change of Heart
by Sora-Sensei
Summary: Sesshomaru is an Ice prince in the eyes of all most everyone, but can the well timed arrival of his teenage brother give him a change of heart? Warning! contains Yaoi and incest!Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his sexy brother.

Note: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are a bit OOC but it's for a reason, also this is my first fic!

xxxxxxxxx

"What!?" all at once Sesshomaru, one of the richest business men in Asia, the Ice prince himself, felt an onslaught of rare emotions. Mainly Shock, fury, and to his distaste, curiosity.

After all, it's not every day that you learn of a teenage brother you never knew you had. "It is equally uncommon to be told that very day you're supposed to meet the brat; you have to take him home with you." Sesshomaru thought griping his phone so tight, it began to creak and groan under his abuse.

"_Dear_ father you can NOT be serious." He ground out sarcastically, his temper beginning to rise.

"My boy, I am ENTIRELY serious! You will come to dinner tonight. Meet him. And take him home with you when you leave. End of story!" and with that the line went dead.

Slamming his own phone down, Sesshomaru stood up from behind his desk, back rigid with his frustration, and abruptly stormed out of his office in an icy grace that had his employees shuffling out of his path in a mild panic.

"Let's just see what kind of brat you are" Sesshomaru thought, a smirk curling his lips.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Holy Shit! This place is a freakin Mansion!!" Inuyasha thought in awe as he stepped out of his dingy cab.

Walking up the ornate driveway, Inuyasha made his way up to the giant double doors of his father's home.

Inuyasha had never met his father before, but had kept up a steady correspondence with the man his entire life. But then, his mother's health having finally failed her, his father insisted that Inuyasha come stay with his remaining family.

And, seeing as he didn't have much of a choice, Inuyasha had agreed.

Before the small Inu had even stretched a finger out to hit the doorbell, the great double doors exploded open to reveal the man he had only seen in pictures.

Inutaishou was a very distinguished figure. A tall man with golden eyes and a high ponytail, flowing with silver hair, and his demon stripes a jagged fuschia one across each cheek.

"Inuyasha! Come in, come in!" he boomed cheerily before administering a bone crushing hug to his son.

"Pops!' Inuyasha grinned up at his father.

Grabbing his small bags, he fallowed the big man in, surprised at how homey the place seemed despite its mammoth size.

"Now why don't you set those things down and come into the den. Dinner won't be ready for a while so you might as well relax!"

"Yeah OK!" and Inuyasha did just that. Every second he was feeling more and more comfortable. He had settled himself in a big cushy couch, while his dad sat in an arm chair and turned the television on. The two talked companionably for quite a while but Inuyasha didn't last long, falling asleep the moment Inutaishou switched to the new channel.

"Heh, all tuckered out" Inutaishou chuckled to himself, watching in amusement as his son's ears flicked back and forth on top of his head.

Turning the television off and walking quietly out of the den, Inutaishou thought " He's perfect, I wonder how Sesshomaru will react to him!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru finally arrived at his father's house. And the first thing that greeted him at the door were two stuffed duffle bags.

"so he's here already" he grumbled to himself as he watched his father come toward him with a suspicious expression on his face.

"There you are! No time to change outta that suit of yours eh? Well tell ya what; he's resting in the den right now. Why don't you go wake him and bring him to the dinner table?" Inutaishou said giving his eldest son a hearty pat on the shoulder, then walking away before his fuming son could protest.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru briskly made his way to where his brother was supposed to be resting. Walking through the door way he stopped in his tracks.

There curled up in tight ball on the couch was unmistakably his brother. Long wild silver hair, and a rounder softer version of his own face, minus the markings.

But this is not what stopped Sesshomaru. For lack of a better word, he found the scene of his brother napping before him…adorable. Wearing a big red sweat shirt, and straight leg, fitted jeans, Inuyasha had his knees curled up to his chest and his hands curled up near his face. And to top it off, silky silver puppy ears on top of his head.

Finding himself in a much better mood, Sesshomaru gave into the urge to tease the slumbering puppy.

Thinking of the perfect way to wake his new brother, Sesshomaru soundlessly walked over to the couch. Resting his hand on the armrest, he leaned over, his waterfall of snow white hair spilling over his shoulder to tickle Inuyasha's nose. He stopped a mere hairs width away from one silken ear, and blew a steady stream of air on it.

Never moving, Sesshomaru watched with mirth as Inuyasha ears flickered rapidly back and forth, a light whine escaping his lips as a shiver crawled up his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! All your reviews made me really happy!

Hopefully I'll be updating very often (I'm on a roll right now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleepily.

And froze.

Someone was leaning over him and it wasn't his father. Looking up cautiously, Inuyasha met piercing magenta lidded, amber eyes. Letting out an involuntary gasp, Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, stunned by what he considered to be the sexiest man or demon he had ever seen. Of course he had been told he had a brother, but had never received a photo like he had of his father.

"Plan on sleeping all day, pup?" a smooth deep voice lashed out, breaking Inuyasha out of his stupor.

Heat rising to his face in embarrassment and anger, Inuyasha did his best to look everywhere but those sinful smirking lips of his new brother.

"S-Shut up!" he said, moving to stand, forcing Sesshomaru to straighten up.

A bad move on his part.

Inuyasha only just barely came up to the intimidating daiyoukai's shoulder.

"Ah, uh…I'm Inuyasha." He managed to say, terribly flustered, holding a hand out uncertainly.

Sesshomaru grasped his hand bringing the teenager closer, to loom over him.

"Yes, that's rather obvious." Sesshomaru returned, his brow arching condescendingly. Not giving the boy a chance to shout any obscenities', Sesshomaru spun on his heel, towing his little brother behind him by the hand.

xxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru knew he was making Inuyasha uncomfortable, and it amused him to no end. For it seemed that the more flustered Inuyasha got, the more he yelled and cursed like a little baby.

The looks on the many maids faces as the two passed was even funnier. They looked shocked to say the least that Sesshomaru was within three feet of the teenager, let alone holding the boy's hand!

Sesshomaru merely glared at them as if daring them to comment.

Upon arriving in the dinning room, Inutaishou greeted them with a smile, and Sesshomaru finally released Inuyasha's hand, and sat down directly across the table from him.

xxxxxxxxx

"Holding hands?" their father asked, mirth in his eyes.

"Brotherly duties." Sesshomaru dead-panned, his expression like a mask in place.

Inuyasha was confused by the change in Sesshomaru, but found he was too distracted by the food to comment.

But part way through devouring his steak, something occurred to him.

"Hey, uh…you never told me your name?" he asked, fiddling with his food, not quite daring to look the rather dominating demon in the face (something he just couldn't understand, he never had this problem before!) Glancing up at last, he saw that he was being smirked at, AGAIN, damn it!

"Sesshomaru" was the smug reply.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as he took in the guys name.

"this guy is too much." He thought to himself, I mean who names there kid something like that, and expects them to make friends with cute kids?

xxxxxxxxxx

All too soon dinner came to an end. For which Inuyasha was partly grateful. Why? Because the entire dinner mainly consisted of Inuyasha gawking, their father making obscure comments that only Sesshomaru seemed to grasp, Sesshomaru staring at Inuyasha like he was a science project and glaring at everyone else like they were cockroaches. And back again to Inuyasha who proceeded to stuff his face in attempts to avoid Sesshomaru's penetrating gaze. All in all, Inuyasha felt thoroughly mind-raped by the end of dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inutaishou was entirely too pleased by the way things were going at this point, eager to see the end result of his little scheme

"Alright now, it's getting late Sesshomaru. Why don't you take Inuyasha home now?" he said ushering his sons towards the doors

"Of course, let's go…otouto." Seshomaru replied, chuckling at Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha had stopped in the hallway, a blush reddening his cheeks, at being called "little brother" in such a way from the daiyoukai's lips.

Inutaishou, sensing Inuyasha's sudden shyness simply shoved the boy out the door, slamming the door shut before shouting "play nice!"

Meanwhile out on the front lawn, Inuyasha was lying face first in a patch of monkey grass.

"oww,owww" he groaned, picking himself up out of the grass. Now resting on his hands and knees, he saw two shiny black shoes. Looking up, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru carrying his two bags and his head cocked to the side, as if wondering what on earth he was doing on the ground.

"not so graceful are we" he teased the boy on the ground, laughing on the inside, but doing a very good job of hiding it on the outside.

"B-Bastard, I was pushed!" Inuyasha sputtered, once again confused as to why he was so flustered around such an arrogant prick."Of course." Seshomaru said, turning around, and throwing Inuyasha's bags into the trunk of his sleek black Volvo.

Finally getting up off the ground, Inuyasha stomped to the passenger side, and got in.

What happened next was a burning source of awkwardness for the majority of the drive. Inuyasha just couldn't get his seatbelt on.

Sesshomaru, being a patient sadist, simply watched as Inuyasha struggled comically. In the end however, he did reach across his otouto and buckle it for him.

Retracting his hand, Sesshomaru was slightly disturbed at what his demon was practically shouting in his ear when his arm was around Inuyasha."Right where he should be, my arms, MY Inuyasha!" it had growled.

Troubled, Sesshomaru ignored it, putting both hands on the wheel and peeling out of the driveway.

On the other side of the car, Inuyasha was experiencing a similar trouble. Because in the back of his mind he had distinctly heard his demon side mewling in contentment at having Sesshomaru's arms around him.

"Whoa, whoa WHOA! That's definitely never happened before! What is this?!" he thought

"I'm going to have to stop at my office before going home. You can come with me or stay in the car." Sesshomaru's velvet voice questioned Inuyasha.

"S'pose I could come too" he answered, curious and jumping at the opportunity to learn more about his brother.

xxxxxxxxx

I hope you guys liked that!

And I know you guys are wanting a little action, and your gonna get a little somthin next chapter :D

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter, I had it written down, but I hadn't had a chance to type it at the time. No matter, I know you guys will enjoy this one :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his pretty aniki.

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

The place where they finally arrived had to be the biggest building in the area. Struggling to keep up with his brothers long, swift stride, Inuyasha realized he was way too underdressed to blend in, in a place like that. After all, Sesshomaru was wearing a suit and tie. Looking at the impressive figure his big brother cut in the well tailored suit, Inuyasha found himself thinking how utterly _sexy_ he was.

"I did _not_ just think that." Inuyasha scolded himself.

Turning his attention away from his brother, he instead took a look around. And one thing he noticed was how every person or crowd they came across, literally parted like the seas, as if Sesshomaru was Moses himself. Inuyasha noticed how the eyes followed his brother with respect, admiration, and in some unfortunate cases, even fear.

And now that he thought about it, some were beginning to look at him too. Feeling uncomfortable about that, Inuyasha sped his step up. Unconsciously seeking comfort in Sesshomaru's presence.

"Who do these people think they're staring out?" Sesshomaru steamed silently, "I can SMELL how uncomfortable he is!"

I t made him angry! No one gets to make his little Inu squirm but him!

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped, spotting the imp man.

"See to it that these fools do not disturb my brother and me."

"Yes! Sesshomaru-sama!" the imp screeched shrilly, before scurrying off, to discourage the other employees.

Finally reaching the end of the hallway, Sesshomaru opened the door that had his name in gold letters on it.

"You may sit in the lounge" he said, directing Inuyasha to the far side of the enormous office.

"I'll be done in just a moment." Sesshomaru said, before leaving an awe filled and exhausted puppy to rest his eyes, sitting in a leather sofa.

xxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had finally gotten all his materials together and into a bag, and that's when he smelled it. Something so sweet that it was beginning to make his mouth water.

"What on earth is that?" he thought lifting his nose, scenting the air again.

"Wait, that's…..oh shit."

That lovely smell was very faintly coming from his brother. And Sesshomaru knew _exactly _what it was that seemed to be drawing him to his otouto's side. And though he had no intentions of denying his instincts, he could not stop the angry growl that escaped his throat.

"Fatherrr…" Sesshomaru really, really despised being set up.

As he got closer to the delectable hanyou, he realized how hard it would be to wait for Inuyasha to realize it. To realize, he was just about to go into his first heat.

xxxxxxxxx

Back at home Inutaishou had disconnected all his phones and cell phones. Sitting back in an armchair, he tried his hardest to suppress the urge to roll around on the floor, laughing hysterically. Because respectable Inus' didn't roll on the floor.

xxxxxxxxx

Picking up his brother off the couch bridal style, Sesshomaru left his office wondering what he would do with himself. Because he wasn't in the habit of denying his needs. Sesshomaru _always_ got what he wanted.

With a bag of documents over his shoulder, and his precious little brother in his arms, Sesshomaru left the building, shooting death glares at everyone who so much as looked like they were thinking of staring.

Finally arriving at his home with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru brought the teenager into his study, and set him down on a couch so he could keep an eye on the boy while he continued to work. Or at least try to work, as it was becoming increasingly difficult to do with Inuyasha's scent getting stronger by the moment.

xxxxxxxxx

Late into the night Inuyasha finally began to stir, and his muscles aching all over, he felt awful. Groaning pitifully he sat up, realizing he had no idea where he was. He spotted Sesshomaru opposite himself, sitting at a desk, a pile of papers and a laptop computer in front of him. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's blazing eyes went rapidly back and forth reading over the documents in front of him. Then Inuyasha noticed that he was also on the phone, when Sesshomaru set the paper down and began searching for another, all the while softly speaking what sounded like Chinese to the person on the other side of the line.

xxxxxxxxx

Finally coming to an agreement with his client, Sesshomaru put the phone down gently, rubbing his temple irritably. Hearing a rustling sound coming from the couch, Sesshomaru turned his gaze, landing on Inuyasha, who was looking rather ragged.

"Inuyasha."

xxxxxxxxx

After hearing his name being called, Inuyasha instinctively moved to sit properly. However, his muscles screamed in protest, causing Inuyasha to wince and gasp.

"uhh..owww"

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and put a long cool hand on his cheek.  
"Aches?' he questioned gently

Inuyasha shook his head yes, whimpering quietly

"Do you understand why, little brother?"

"N-no.." Inuyasha whispered.

"Then you're not going to expect this, but you have reached the age when most young demons experience their first heat. Being only half demon does not excuse you of this." Sesshomaru explained, gently running his thumb across Inuyasha's cheek.

"W-WHAT!?"

"Your muscles are aching because your demon is being denied, the longer you take to find a mate, the more intense the pain will get."

"Mate!?"

" Even now, your body is giving off this delectable smell, doing it's best to attract your mate. Does your skin not burn at my touch? Your entire body is screaming for release, Inuyasha. And I **will** be the one to give it to you."

"What?..HEY!"

Inuyasha squirmed as Sesshomaru picked him up bridal style. Inuyasha gasped, his overly sensitive skin burning all the more fiercely, but it seemed that as he clung to Sesshomaru's shirt, and buried his nose in his chest, that his pain seemed to become just bearable.

"Aniki…" Inuyasha whined, uncertain as to how his brother would react to being called such an intimate name.

Hearing Inuyasha's voice, Sesshomaru clasped the weak form to himself tighter.

"What is it, Otouto?"

"Nnn.. Aniki, it hurts.."

"I'll make you feel better, just leave it to me baby brother."

"What're you going to do? Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Don't worry, **koishii**, I'll make you feel real good." Sesshomaru murmured in Inuyasha's ear, making the little hanyou blush.

xxxxxxxxx

Reaching his bedroom, Sesshomaru gently laid Inuyasha down on his bed. Crawling up on top of Inuyasha, he placed a hand on each cheek. Inuyasha was trembling now, and Sesshomaru's demon was telling him to comfort his future mate.

"**Koishii, you will let me hold you won't you?"**

**"Mm..ahhh, hai." Inuyasha squeaked, blushing prettily. **

** Doing what he had longed to do for so long, Sesshomaru at last, leaned down, whispering "My only precious one", he captured Inuyasha's lips with his own, swallowing the gasp of surprise and relief that Inuyasha let out. Tasting every inch of his hanyou, Sesshomaru ran his hands up and down Inuyasha's clothed sides.**

** Inuyasha whined cutely, wanting more, but of what he did not know.**

** But, Sesshomaru knew.**

** Bringing his hand to the hem of Inuyasha's shirt, Sesshomaru pushed his long hand up, beneath the cloth, feeling smooth the smooth creamy skin gently but firmly with his finger tips.**

**"Nn, ahh, mmm…" Inuyasha mewled as Sesshomaru brushed against a sensitive nipple, all the while kissing and sucking all along Inuyasha's supple neck, and his demon urged him insistently to bite. To mark his mate.**

**"No, not yet, he is not himself." Sesshomaru reminded his demon, who grudgingly quieted. **

**"Ahh, mm..Sessh, I need.." Inuyasha was completely out of it by now, all he knew was that he needed..**

**"MORE!"**

** Sesshomaru felt his youkai struggle to brake free at hearing his brother beg. But Sesshomaru pushed his instinct down, knowing that fucking h is brother through the bed right now, was NOT a good idea.**

** Instead Sesshomaru traveled down Inuyasha's stomach, nipping gently as he went. Reaching the hem of Inuyasha's pants, he paused, but seeing that Inuyasha was still thoroughly enjoying himself, he continued. With one hand firmly clasped on Inuyasha's hip, Sesshomaru pulled both pants and boxers down to Inuyahsa's knees, freeing his arousal, causing him to gasp.**

**"Get ready Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru breathed, voice dripping sex.**

**"AHH!" Inuyasha practically screamed, having never before experienced something so euphoric as having his brother suck his cock. **

** Savoring the taste of his brother's sex, Sesshomaru proceeded to take VERY good care of his little brother.**

**"OH! Mm God! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha full out moaned, arching his back and gripping the sheets beneath him as he came.**

** Swallowing, Sesshomaru milked his little brother for all he was worth.**

** Pulling himself up onto his knees, Sesshomaru rested his hands on either side of Inuyasha's head. Sesshomaru stared down at the adorable picture the panting and exhausted hanyou made.**

** Gently Sesshomaru leaned in and brushed his lips across the hanyou's fore head.**

**"My precious one." He murmured, before rolling, bringing Inuyasha to rest on his chest. And then pulled up his white fur blanket over them both. Inuyasha falling asleep in seconds. **

**xxxxxxxxx**

**How was that? It was my first ever lemonish writing. Just a taste mind you, full out lemons come later.**

**Heh, just wait until Inuyasha wakes up! :D**

**Oh and koishii means beloved**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, it's harder than I thought to do this and school work and art club. I'll try to update every weekend though.

Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy inus'

xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha had never slept so comfortably in life. He was surrounded by warmth and something so soft that he wondered if it was only part of his dream. Clinging closer to the warmth, he buried his face in his smooth firm pillow.

"Hold on, that's not…right..." he thought

His eyes still closed, Inuyasha brought his arms up cautiously to give his 'pillow" a good squeeze.

"Ok, definitely not right." He thought, beginning to get nervous.

"Though you seem to find some form of amusement in squeezing the life out of me, I prefer to retain the use of my abdominal muscles, Otouto." Sesshomaru informed the hanyou, in his sexy bedroom voice.

"HOLY SHI--"was all Inuyasha managed to get out before falling to the floor with a thick "thump".

Luckily his fall was cushioned by the fluffy white blanket that he was tangled in.

"That's not very nice Inuyasha. After all I went through to make you feel better. Not to mention the uncomfortable problem you left me with. You're lucky I was kind enough to let you sleep." Sesshomaru drawled, looking smug.

"……." Inuyasha was experiencing a rare phenomena, he was absolutely shocked into silence, his face a cherry red, mouth wide open. But on the inside, Inuyasha's mind was racing.

"………"outside

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"inside

"………"outside

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"inside

"………"outside

"ohmygodohmygodohmygodOHMYGODDDDDD!!"inside.

Sesshomaru could see what was happening by the look on his brother's face. He moved to lean over the edge of his bed, and grabbed Inuyasha's chin in his hand.

"Calm yourself, pup." He commanded staring own at two very wide, golden eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't understand it, but hearing his brother's voice and feeling his touch, calmed him immensely.

Feeling Inuyasha relax against his hand, Sesshomaru's face softened just a bit.

" Good boy" Sesshomaru cooed.

For reasons unknown to Inuyasha, his heart soared at being praised by his brother. And his demon demanded that he do more to please his alpha. Acting on instinct, Inuyasha leaned harder into the hand that cupped his cheek, baring his neck and making a needy sound in the back of his throat.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. His brother sat before him, willing and utterly submissive, and for the first time in a very long time, Sesshomaru allowed a full blown smile to grace his lips.

Bringing his other hand forward, Sesshomaru placed it behind Inuyasha's head, and with both hands pulled the teenager forward, into a passionate kiss.

" You are perfect Otouto" Sesshomaru told him, rubbing his nose in the crook of Inuyasha's neck.

xxxxxxxxx

After the two had come out of their embrace, both seemed satisfied, and Sesshomaru decided it was time for breakfast.

"You may use the shower Otouto." Sesshomaru said, pointing towards a door off to the side, connected to the bedroom

"I'll make breakfast."

xxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha nodded and took the blanket off himself after Sesshomaru left. Looking around the room, Inuyasha was surprised. Because though not small, the house appeared to be almost a normal sized home. Considering how much money Sesshomaru obviously made, he had been expecting some big ass mansion like their father's.

But Inuyasha put that out of his mind as the steaming shower massaged his still aching body.

It wasn't till after his shower was finished that he realized he had nothing to change into. He had no idea what had happened to his underwear and jeans, and his shirt…well it stank. Also he had no clue where his bags were, since he wasn't even conscious when he had arrived.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm walking around in a towel." He said to himself out loud.

Peeking out the bathroom door to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't around, Inuyasha headed for the Daiyoukai's dresser.

xxxxxxxxx

Okay I know that was super short and it was longer originally. Actually I already have three chapters down on paper but I decided to reorganize, so my next update will be much longer. :D

Please review!

Also, how do feel about Mpreg? I think I've already decided but I was just wondering!


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Jesus, Sora-sensei lives!

I'm terribly sorry about my lack of updates (please don't kill me)!

Any way, here is the next chapter :D

I don't own Inuyasha or his Aniki

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rummaging through the piles of silk and various other expensive looking clothing, Inuyasha attempted in vain to find something that wasn't too… weird for him to wear. After all, Inuyasha was a Wal-Mart shopper; brand names were uncommon in his wardrobe.

In the end he had settled for a pair of what may possibly have been blue pj pants (Inuyasha assumed this even though they looked like something he would wear out) and a rather large and cushy black sweater.

He looked ridiculous. The hem of the shirt almost reaching to his knees.

"I'ma fuckin clown in this get up" Inuyasha thought irritably. With a resigned tug at one of the sleeves, Inuyasha decided he may as well go down stairs. Besides, something was beginning to smell good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen Sesshomaru was busy making breakfast. He was well aware of the positive effects a full stomach could have in most situations. And Sesshomaru was not a morning person, therefore in no mood to deal with any sort of bickering that might occur, now that Inuyasha was…somewhat more conscious.

Yes, food would be good. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for his fore-sight.

He was also pleased to find that the intoxicating scent of his delectable puppy had receded quite a bit. Perhaps he could get some real work done now. Though no doubt the peace wouldn't last long.

Turning back to the task at hand, Sesshomaru finished setting the table; they were having pancakes, sausage and toast. Yes, he could cook, Sesshomaru thought smugly as he finished.

That's when he noticed Inuyasha's presence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having finally located the kitchen, Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled the delicious scent once again. It was nice having such keen senses sometimes.

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha was greeted with the sight of his elegant brother's broad and rather bare back. Not that he didn't enjoy the sight of Sesshomaru shirtless, but it made his brain slow to function all the same. Caught up in ogling his brother's solely pant clad form, he failed to notice when Sesshomaru had turned to face him.

"Hnn..nice clothes little brother." Sesshomaru said, sounding_ very _pleased. "What a pleasant way to greet me little brother", he thought to himself.

Startled, Inuyasha just stared back at his brother, captivated by the intense golden hue of Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Uh, yeahh…well I couldn't f-find mine, and I didn't know where my bag was, so I just-I mean I-"

"Indeed, well, breakfast is ready and waiting, Otouto ." Sesshomaru interrupted, sensing a bout of babbling about to start. Again, he wasn't a morning person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whats this? Seshomaru, snappy in the morning? Well duh :P

What WILL happen next?

I know it was short, but better than nothing right?

Also I'm attempting to slowly show Sesshomaru in a more bastardish light, and I think I'll have fun writing that in the next chapter XD

REVIEW!!!


End file.
